Number 1
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: Shadow meets Midnight who's the highest rank on the team. Pretty soon an evil hedgehog by the name of Zen tries to capture her so he can rule the planet with her powers. Midnight is my OC.. yeah bad summary good story-I think-read to find out. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Number One

Flashback

"_What do you think Eggman's up to" Sonic asked Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver._

"_Perhaps plotting something big 'cause we haven't heard from him in a while" Shadow suggested._

"_Hmm-" Tails started before being cut off by the girls-Amy,Rouge,Blaze,and Cream- coming in the room._

"_Hey boys. Listen were going to introduce you to someone, but we have to search for 'em. The reason we wanna introduce you to 'em is because it's super powerful" Rouge said gesturing for the boys to follow her._

"_Why are you calling it an it" Knuckles asked._

"_Because were keeping the gender a secret"Blaze answered._

"_Well it's obviously a boy 'cause boys are more powerful than girls" The boys thought but wisely didn't say it aloud-this time._

End of Flashback

Now they were in the woods looking for the mysterious person. Suddenly the girls stopped and motioned for them to be quite. They were still in the woods but ahead there was a meadow.

"Come on. Hide over here we don't wanna bother her, yet " Amy whispered tip-toing behind some bushes everyone peeked out when they heard beautiful singing.

There in the meadow leaning up against a tree was a female purple hedgehog with pink streaks in her hair she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans a black shirt with matching rocket shoes. She had purple sunglasses on. There was a blue nose pitbull(like on earth) lying on her lap. She was playing on a guitar and singing. She had a british accent.

"**I'm sitting here all alone"**

She sang beautifully. The dog picked up his head and looked a little hurt. She probably rolled her eyes but continued.

"**Except for my dog Capone" **

Capone put his head back down and relaxed.

"**And it's so very cold"**

"**Maybe that's why my heart is now stone"**

Before she could sing any longer an all too familiar santa laugh interrupted "Hohohoho" Eggman cackled.

She put her guitar aside, and put Capone next to it, and stood up. "Hiya Santa" she said so overly cheerful you knew she was being sarcastic.

Eggman scowled at her for that comment "You can either give up-" he stared before she suddenly jumped into the eggcarrier into his lap-like you would with Santa.

"I've been very very good other than killing a few people and almost getting arrested for battery a few dozen times but hey that's off the record" she said still overly cheery

"Ugh! Get off me crazy rodent of a bitch" he yelled pushing her out of the eggcarrier.

She landed on her feet with a light thud. "A certain Santa got their jumpsuit in a wad" she scowled.

His left eye was twitching "Not this time rodent, you will not get me angry enough to cloud my better judgement!" he yelled though everyone could see he needed one more push to be _pissed_.

"Woah, now that I think about it it's a wonder I got in there" she said gesturing to the eggcarrier. "Gee Santa you've gained a couple hundred tons" she said

"GRR-"

"Did I do that" she asked innocently looking at the pist Eggman.

"-THAT'S IT" Eggman bellowed pressing some buttons on the controls of the eggcarrier. Suddenly a few dozen robots appeared around her she seemed unfased and bored actually.

"Attack" Eggman yelled. The robots did as was told but she dogged every hit and missile. Pretty soon they were out of missiles.

"Guess it my turn to play" she said darkly. "Chaos Spear" she yelled destroying eleven of the robots with one spear. "Midnight Barrage" she yelled kicking a robot up then jumping up and kicking it down into eight more - that were destroyed instantly. She chucked shuriken, that she took out of her jean pockets, into ten of the robots. The last ones she spin dashed into with super speed.

Right after her spin dash Eggman took this chance to grab her with the eggcarriers claw. He made the claw bring her up to face him. "Any last words of freedom before I take over your mind to harness your power" he asked smirking while bringing out a ray gun.

The boys were about to jump out to help the girl but the girls whispered for them to wait.

"Yep. This ones for the kids." She said then looked into an invisible camera to the right "Don't be rasist! Be like Mario. He's an Italian Plumber, created by Japanese People,who speaks English, looks like a Mexican, runs like a Jamaican, jumps like a black man, and grabs coins like a Jew!"

"What was the point of that, that was completely rasist"Eggman sweat-dropped.

"There was no point just enough time for me to get out" She said though she was still in the claw so the Sonic crew was confused but Eggman's eyes went wide with panic he pulled the trigger but when the ray hit her she disapeared in a puff of smoke.

The Sonic crew looked everywhere for her as did Eggman. Only the Sonic crew found her though as she was under the eggcarrier on the pole thing but she wasn't hanging onto it with her hands she was upside down and her shoes were sticking to it.

She abrubtly clicked her heels together and flew so she was right in front of him. "You honestly thought you could defeat me. For a guy with 300 IQ your incredibly stupid" With that said she punched him in the nose to which blood gushed out. It was definitely broken. Then she went to the back and kicked the eggcarrier so far away it disapeared with a small shimmer(Kinda like team rocket does).

"Pfft." She scoffed "When's he gonna learn." she sighed going back to the ground walking over to her guitar and Capone. "Oh BTW Scourge I know your in that tree" she said looking up at it.

"Damn how'd ya know, Gloom and Doom" he asked jumping down in front of her.

"It's a fifteen ft. radius thing, Captain asparagus" she saluted.

" We were five when are you gonna forget about it" he sighed refering to the nickname.

She merely shrugged. "So watcha want" she asked with mild curiosity.

"Nothin really. Had to get away from Anti for awhile so I figured I'd come visit. So Mike the Moron, Becky the Bitch, and Tracey the Tattletale still givin' ya hell" he asked.

"When don't they" she asked with a sigh. "I deserve it anyway" she mumbled to herself looking at the ground.

Scourge glared at her sharply causing her to become quiet. He then sighed "Cody's death wasn't your fault, Midnight"

"He's not dead. He'll come back" she said so surely you could have believed her. Scourge just looked at her sadly he was about to talk again when his watch started beeping a sigh that it was time to go back to Anti-Mobius.

"I gotta go. You gonna be ok" he asked in concern.

She winked " 'Course I'll be fine. Now get outta here before I kick your ass" she said.

"See ya later" He gave her a small smile then before she could react kissed her on the lips then wisely ran off to the portal that would bring him to Anti-Mobius.

She froze then growled "You better be back later so I can sock ya!" she yelled angrily then grinned evilly. "Revenge will be sweet" she said darkly. Suddenly whipping out a Iphone and dialing a number. "Hello" someone said.

"Yo wassup Rosy" Midnight greeted. "Oh! Hi Midnight whats up" she said. "Well your not gonna like this but… I saw Scourge with Fiona and it wasn't just as friends." She said sadly yet all the while grinning evilly. "WHAT" an outraged Rosy yelled. "I'm gonna make him pay" she yelled angrily. "Send me a video" Midnight said. "But how are you-" Rosy started before getting cut off "I can always imagine" she said. "Alright. SMASHIE SMASHIE TIME SCOURGIE!" Rosy yelled before hanging up.

She shook her head chuckling evilly grabbed her guitar and whistled for her dog.

"Hey Midnight!" Amy called and the rest of the girls came out ,too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Number One

"Hey wass-" she started before the boys came out and she frowned "You brought other people" she stated she obviously wasn't that fond of people as she started walking away with Capone following.

"Wait Midnight at least introduce yourself!" Blaze scolded.

"Fine" she said her and Capone suddenly right in front of them(without the guitar it was back at her house she has super speed) causing them to jump a little. "I'm Jordin Sparks and this-" she pointed to the dog "is Liam Payne"

Rouge nudged her "What" she asked "You wanna be Jordin Sparks nah your more like Lindsey Lohan" she said. She smirked as Rouge had a vein popping out and then narrowly missed getting hit upside the head.

The dog, Capone, looked up at Midnight and roofed something causing her to roll her eyes and say "You wish".

When the boys looked confused she explained "Alright Im Midnight Thorn and this is Capone. I can understand animals that don't speak the way we do. He just said 'Liam Payne Im more like Taylor Lautner look at these good looks' causing me to roll my eyes and say 'you wish'

"Okay but why did you just greet Scourge of all people like an old friend" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Because he is one." She said simply.

"How can you be friends with _him_" Tails asked in disbelief.

"No comment, paparazi" she said coldly.

Suddenly her phone rang she got a message. She opened her phone and pressed some buttons. Then turned the screen towards them so they could see what it was.

It was a video of Rosy yelling at Scourge "YOU BASTARD! WHY WERE YOU HANGING OUT WITH FIONA" taking out her hammer and Scourge yelling back "What are you talking about" Then Rosy yelling "DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME MIDNIGHT SAW YOU". Scourges eyes went wide with realization that Midnight got him back with a lie for kissing her then he ran off Rosy close behind missing him by an inch with her hammer.

The Sonic crew burst out laughing except Shadow though he was chuckling slightly and Midnight was chuckling also with a smirk.

"Haha sucker. I've told him not to do that time and time again" she smirked. "Ah now this is gonna turn into a prank war. The fun begins!" she smirked.

"How come you didn't look yourself" Silver asked looking up at her. The girls noticably winced. While Midnight stiffened "I can't look at anything" she frowned looking away.

"What do you-" Knuckles started before the girls gave him a look that said Shut-the-fuck-up.

She merely took off her glasses revealing her to be blind. The boys jaws almost dropped to the floor they were very surprised. The thoughts in their minds was how was she the highest rank in the team than.

Sonic stupedly voiced his thoughts "How are you the highest rank in the team when your blind?" he asked in belief. "I bet I could beat you" he puffed concietedly.

"Oh really you bloody idiot" she growled ,her unseeing eyes glowing red, suddenly behind him and before he could react she kicked him up into the sky then punched him in the stomach a few times flying below him them flew up on top of him and kicked him down into the dirt. He got up on his knees and coughed up some blood.

"Midnight stop!" Amy yelled going over to help Sonic up who was staggering to his feet. Midnight continued walking towards him he tried to attack her but she dodged. She yawned looking bored which caused Sonic to become mad so he picked up speed but she still dodged with a lazy expression.

"Well its been fun but Im getting bored so time to sleep"She said then she was suddenly behind him again and with 2 fingers poked his 4 limbs and he fell to the groung unable to move and then went down towards his head and growled "I suggest you never think you can beat me because Im blind. I can see a lot more than you may think" she said and pressed 2 fingers into his neck and he fell unconscious.

"Midnight!" Blaze growled "You should really try and control your anger" she scolded.

"Yes Ms. Blaze is right" Cream said shaking her head at the purple hedgehog.

"Perhaps" said hedgehog said thoughtfully "but what fun would that be" she smirked.

Amy sighed going over to pick Sonic up with Rouges help. "When will he wake up" she asked Midnight.

"Hmm" she pondered "A couple of hours I suppose unless I choose to wake him up now" she shrugged.

"Well wake him up now" Rouge said glaring slightly at the hedgehog.

"Alright" Midnight sighed. She walked up to Sonic and tapped his neck twice and his eyes flickered open. "Wa-What happened. Where am-oh right" he said sheepishly knowing he had been defeated and by a blind girl at that but boy was she strong.

The boys were surprised. "Well Midnight your coming to Club Rouge with us so the boys can get to know you" Rouge said

Midnight frowned "No Im not" she said then turned around and was about to speed off but it was too late. Rouge grabbed her left arm while Blaze took her right arm then Amy grabbed her left leg and Cream grabbed her right arm.

Midnight struggled but it was no use. "Help! Im being taken to some stupid club against my will. Capone aren't you going to help me" she asked her dog frustrated. Capone looked amused if anything he roofed something then she huffed angrily.

Her body then started glowing. "Don't even try it if you burn us wi'll throw you in the ocean until you learn how to swim" Rouge said smirking Midnight shuddered when she said that "Besides this is for your own good. You need to stop being so anti-social" Amy said.

"Anti-social" Midnight grumbled then sighed "If I come with you will you let me down" she asked frustrated.

"If you pinkie-promise" Cream said.

"Childish so no" she said

"Well then I guess we won't let you go" Blaze smirked.

"Whatever"she said.

"**You always tell me I should change. The way I am you think it's strange. When you want this ring to last you should try to forget my past. I am who I am this is me you see don't change a thing about me**" she sang (It was part of the song Take me by Nightcore) then within a couple seconds she dozed off. The girls sweat-dropped and continued walking to club Rouge. She was very light so at times they held onto her with one hand. All the way to club Rouge she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Number 1

Shadow's POV

I don't know why I agreed to meet this mysterious person. Right now were in a forest. Why wouldn't they tell us the gender? Oh well its probably a boy anyway-

His thoughts were cut off by Amy whispering for them to hide as they didn't wanna bother her yet. Wait her? he asked himself.

Looking out He saw that there was a meadow. He also saw the most beautiful female hedgehog he ever saw. She was a female purple hedgehog with pink streaks in her hair she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans a black shirt matching rocket shoes.. She had purple sunglasses on. There was a blue nose pitbull(like on earth) lying on her lap. She was playing on a guitar and singing. She had a british accent. Her singing was beautiful but she looked so sad.

Then she was cut off by Eggman and his stupid cackling. She annoyed him some which at times even almost made me chuckle then he got pist off and sent a whole bunch of robots to try and get her I tensed but then remembered the girls said she was very powerful. She kicked all his robots asses but after her last spin-dash he grabbed her before she hit the groung again. Me and the other boys tensed ready to go and help her but the girls whispered for us to wait.

He made the claw bring her up to face him. "Any last words of freedom before I take over your mind to harness your power" he asked smirking while bringing out a ray gun.

"Yep. This ones for the kids." She said then looked into an invisible camera to the right "Don't be rasist! Be like Mario. He's an Italian Plumber, created by Japanese People,who speaks English, looks like a Mexican, runs like a Jamaican, jumps like a black man, and grabs coins like a Jew!"

"What was the point of that, that was completely rasist"Eggman sweat-dropped.

"There was no point just enough time for me to get out" She said though she was still in the claw we were confused but Eggman's eyes went wide with panic he pulled the trigger but when the ray hit her she disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Eggman and us looked everywhere for her but only we found her. She was under the pole thing on the egg carrier. She clicked her heels together and flew in front of Eggman and said some stuff then punched him in the nose. It was definetly broken. Then kicked the eggcarrier and it dissapeared with a small shimmer.

She then went to her guitar and dog and scoffed and asked herself when he was gonna learn. Then said "BTW Scourge I know your in that tree" looking up at the tree her dog and guitar was under.

Then he came down and they went into a conversation and at the end he had the fucking nerve to kiss her then wisely ran off back to anti. She froze then growled and called Rosy and said she saw him with Fiona and not just as friends. Then Rosy started yelling and then the girl said send her a video. Then they hung up.

She shook her head chuckling evilly grabbed her guitar and whistled for her dog.

"Hey Midnight!" Amy called and the rest of the girls came out ,too.

She started a greeting before us boys came out then frowned and said "You brought other people" then started walking away with her guitar in hand and Capone I presume at her heels.

"Wait Midnight at least introduce yourself!" Blaze scolded.

"Fine" she said her and Capone suddenly right in front of us ,without the guitar which I was confused about then remembered she had super speed, causing us to jump a little. "I'm Jordin Sparks and this-" she pointed to the dog "is Liam Payne"

Rouge nudged her "What" she asked "You wanna be Jordin Sparks nah your more like Lindsey Lohan" she said I liked this girl a lot. She smirked as Rouge had a vein popping out and then narrowly missed getting hit upside the head.

The dog, Capone, looked up at Midnight and roofed something causing her to roll her eyes and say "You wish".

We boys were very confused so she explained saying her name was Midnight Thorn and the dog was Capone then said she could undersand him and all other animals that can't talk like we do.

Then Knuckles and Tails asked about Scourge. Which she said he was an old friend.

Her phone rang and she showed us a video where Rosy was yelling at Scourge then he ran away with Rosy on his heals trying to kill him. We all burst out laughing except me and Midnight were chuckling she had an evil smirk on her face "Haha sucker. I've told him not to do that time and time again. Ah now this is gonna turn into a prank war. The fun begins!" she smirked.

Then Silver asked her why didn't she look herself. The girls winced and she stiffened. I wondered what was wrong then after a while she took off her glasses to reveal herself to be blind. I was shocked how was she the strongest in the team when she was blind.

Then 'Faker' stupidly voiced his opinion and got his ass kicked. Then Midnight got scolded for not controling her anger and such.

"Well Midnight your coming to Club Rouge with us so the boys can get to know you" Rouge said.

Midnight frowned she didn't look happy at all. "No Im not" she said then turned around and was about to speed off but it was too late. The girls grabbed her limbs and picked her up.

Midnight struggled but it was no use. "Help! Im being taken to some stupid club against my will. Capone aren't you going to help me" she asked her dog frustrated. Capone looked amused if anything he roofed something then she huffed angrily.

Her body then started glowing. "Don't even try it if you burn us wi'll throw you in the ocean until you learn how to swim" Rouge said smirking I noticed Midnight shudder slightly at that. "Besides this is for your own good. You need to stop being so anti-social" Amy said.

"Anti-social" Midnight grumbled then sighed "If I come with you will you let me down" she asked frustrated.

"If you pinkie-promise" Cream said.

"Childish so no" she said.

"Well then I guess we won't let you go" Blaze smirked.

"Whatever"she said.

"**You always tell me I should change. The way I am you think it's strange. When you want this ring to last you should try to forget my past. I am who I am this is me you see don't change a thing about me" **she sang I recognizded it as part of the song Take Me by Nightcore.

She was an awesome singer. Then within a couple seconds she dozed off she looked so peaceful and cute. The girls sweat-dropped and continued walking to club Rouge. She must have been very light because at times each person held her with one hand. All the way to club Rouge she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Number One

Finally everyone got to club Rouge. Suddenlt Midnight(who was still asleep) rolled her wrist in a circle real fast and there was a force field around them just as a whole bunch of paint that seemed to fall from the sky about to ruin all the girls outfits. Then with a flick of Midnight's (who was still still asleep) wrist the paint flew up and a second later they heard girly familiar screams.

They looked up (Even Midnight she just woke up and jumped out of there arms but still stayed close) and saw Sally, Fiona, and a couple more of the wanna-be's with paint all over them. "Ahh. You purple bitch. Look what you did" Sally yelled stomping off with the others close.

"…What the bloody hell did I do" Midnight asked looking slightly confused. "Were you seriously asleep" Tails asked in shock. "I was before those dumbass sluts screamed" she muttered. "Well ,uh, you put up a force-field before the paint hit the girls then flicked your wrist which made the paint hit them instead. Apparently while you were asleep" Knuckles said sweat-dropping a little. "Yeah and it was awesome!" Silver cheered.

Midnight shrugged then turned to Shadow with a curious expression willing him to say something to which he obliged "Hi I'm Shadow" he said. "Hi nice to meet you. You know I think I like you more than the rest" she gave a small rare smile before turning around to see the rest were going inside and followed with Capone at her heels leaving Shadow dazed then running after her stopping right next to her.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly though they didn't learn much about Midnight. Suddenly Midnight's phone rang and a look of dread passed her expression but was quickly silenced by her face going blank again. "I'll be back I gotta take this unfortunately" she muttered the last part almost inaudible so only Shadow heard.

Then she walked of out of ear-shot Capone following she then took out her phone. "Hi" she said quietly."WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! COME HOME NOW" a male voice boomed causing her to wince at the volume since she was blind her other sences were 3x better than before. "Alright Mike the Moron" she growled hanging up then sighed knowing she was going to be beaten 10x harder for that. Ah yes did I forget to mention Mike the Moron beats her senseless.

She then walked up and stated monotone "Sorry guys I have to go" then whistled for Capone who was currently being patted by some girls in the club he immediately rushed over to her side then before anyone could say anything they both rushed off with super-speed.

**Sorry it's so short. READ AND REVIEW! Thx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Number One

Miidnight's POV

Oh jeez! I can be such a bloody idiot sometimes why did I call him by my nickname for him. Now I'm going to be beaten worse then usual.

End of Midnight's POV

Her and Capone were on there way to some tree-house in the forest because her 'parents' no she didn't even call them that they were actually her foster parents, weren't too fond of animals her cat Huntress was there also she didn't come because as she stated 'Why should I run along with you guys getting dirty when I can stay clean' despite that statement she really loved them both to death and vise-versa.

They were Midnight's life she would be heart-broken if they were to get hurt or worse… like Cody did. Cody well… he was her best friend in the world next to Scourge of course how he died or disapeared to well that's another story. "Bye guys see ya tomorrow" she said sadly. "Bye Midnight be careful" they said equally sadly knowing what was awaiting her.

With that she took off back to her 'home'. When she got there Mike the Moron seemed to be waiting in the living room. She took a deep breath and walked in as silently as she could alas he saw her anyway. "Where the fuck have you been you bitch and how dare you call me Mike the Moron!" he yelled taking a bat from nearby and continuously beating her eventually she fell to her knees though she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her yelling, crying, and begging for mercy.

She remained quiet much to his annoyance "Why won't you yell or cry you son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily beating her even harder then hitting her head to which she fell sideways her world blurring before she lost consciousness she heard someone run through the house at super-speed kick Mike off her then pick her up and run out of the house. She knew it was a certain ebony and red hedgehog and how she knew that well… when she touched things she can tell what color they are and what they look like. Then blackness engulfed her.

**Another short chapter sry it I make them to short then tell Midnight to spank me with a banana peel till I say cupcake.**

**Midnight- YES!**

**Author-... do u rly wanna spank me**

**Midnight- yep**

**Author-...turd**

**Sonic- READ AND REVIEW **

**Midnight- dickhead I wanted to do that!**

**Sonic- oh well **

**Midnight- That's it! You will feel my wrath! (Starts beating him up)**

**Everyone- Wow I do not wanna piss her off**

**Shadow (Thinks) she's hot when she's pissed**

**READ AND REVIEW KIDDOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Number One

Shadow's POV

Everything was going smoothly until Midnight's phone rang a look of dread came over her face but was gone as quickly as it came. I wondered why she had a look of dread when she excused herself from the table and walked out of earshot with Capone close by, that dog really seems like a mama's boy. Anyway so I looked closely at her while she talked to someone on the phone. The person must have yelled because she winced and put the phone further from her ear. Then she huffed something angrily hung up and sighed. Then came over stiffly whistling to her dog and unknowingly setting her phone on the table. Then taking of at ridicuously high speed's to home I presume.

I looked after her somewhat sadly. Then the others left except Rouge of course. I looked over to her then back at the Midnight's phone and had an idea. "Hey Rouge I can take this to her if you know her address" I said. She raised an eye-brow "We'll see her tomorrow at school, hun" she said.

My eyes went wide "how is she going to-" I started before getting cut off "Midnight can actually see more than you think she won't be able to actually see problems on the board and stuff, but she'll definitely manage she's really smart hell she's probably smarter than Tails. She home-schooled herself you know and she'll be able to tell what the problem is if she touches it or hears it" Rouge said matter-of-factly.

"Oh well can I still take this to her" I asked. She chuckled "If I didn't know better I'd say you liked liked this girl" she teased but wrote down an address on a piece of paper. "Thanks, Rouge" I said quickly then sped off to avoid more teasing.

It was a big two-story house looking peaceful enough until I heard yelling with my sensitive ears. What I found surprised and infuriated me to knew levels I was frozen. There was some man yelling at her and hitting her with a bat she didn't make a sound though. He then whacked her in the head and she fell sideways slowly losing consciousness. That was the last straw I was gonna teach this son a bitch a lesson, but first I had to get Midnight away from here. I kicked him off her making sure to kick him extra hard then picked up Midnight who had just lost consciousness and ran off to my house. "Your gonna be fine Midnight" I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Number One

Midnight woke up with an aching head wondering what had happened and where she was she could tell she wasn't 'home' or the hospital she then remembered Mike beating her. "Seriously…fuck my life" she groaned in pain which atracted the attention of a certain ebony hedgehog. She then remembered Shadow saved her and a small smile almost graced her lips. Almost.

"Your awake" Shadow said calmly causing her to jump at the unexpectedness. She then sat up ignoring the pain in her head and her aching muscles. "Hello…" she said awkwardly. "Shadow.." she asked. "Hm" he asked. "Thanks" she said. "Your welcome" he replied.

"Well… I gotta go" she said getting off the bed she was previously on and wabbled slightly but Shadow grabbed her hips to steady her which caused them both to blush. "Where do you think your going. If you think I'm going to allow you to go back there your wrong" he said glaring at her slightly. She sighed then remembered something "Fine I won't go back there… but I will go to my tree-house that's where Capone and Huntress are anyway" she shrugged. "Hm.. I was wondering where Capone was and who's Huntress" he asked. "Huntress is my cat and their there because my foster parent doesn't adore pets as much as I do" she answered.

"So that wasn't your real father" he asked. "Nope" she said then there was awkward silence "Well.. I'm gonna go to the tree-house now gotta get stuff ready for school and sleep it's 8:45 p.m." she said. Shadow looked at the clock and his jaw dropped and his hands dropped from her waist she was a hundred percent correct-it was 8:45. He turned around to find her smirking at him. "How" he asked. "Dunno I can just tell I guess" she shrugged then she started walking off wincing once at the pain in her head she stopped and touched her head to find that there was a bandage there.

"Yeah I had to put that there" he said "and as for going to that tree-house alright, but I'm coming with you and you are not running there" he said sternly. She sighed "You sound like your my mum" she joked. He smirked at her "Yeah,yeah" he rolled his eyes playfully. "Anywho follow me I'm going to show you something cool" she said. He then picked her up bridal style which caused them both to blush again "Which way" he asked running outside. "North I'll tell you when to stop and put me down" she answered. "Alright" he replied taking off at the speed of sound.

Within five minutes they were in a savanna. She then jumped out of Shadow's grip and walked a little ways off turned to him then signaled him to be quiet. She then whistled high and loud. "Come on Dylan" she called suddenly a leapord(like on earth) came out and jumped on her and she fell backwards. Shadow started running towards her then stopped shocked, Midnight was chuckling while the leapord was licking her in a friendly grooming-like way. "Oh come on Dylan your not a kitten anymore you can't jump on me like this and I bet you gave Shadow quite a scare" she chuckled then the leapord went off her but then went behind her and nudged her to her feet. She pat his head and he purred.

Midnight then turned to Shadow "Well come on don't be shy Dylan won't bite unless I say so." She said gesturing to come over. And he did so warily. When he got close the leapord bristled and stepped in front of Midnight in a protective way and bared his fangs and growled so Shadow stopped. "Oh hush Dylan he's a friend I promise he won't do anything bad to me or you" she said the leapord automatically stopped bristling and stopped baring his fangs and nudged against Midnight's leg purring so Shadow continued walking towards them when he got there the leapord looked up at him curiously.

The large spotted cat then mewed something and Midnight flushed "No Dylan that's not it" she whispered. "What did he say" Shadow asked. She just shook her head "Nothing really" she answered. "Well I suppose we should go to the tree-house now. Bye, Dylan" she said as Shadow picked her up bridal style. "East" Midnight said to the unasked question.

Then within a couple minutes Midnight told him they were there. They stopped in front of a HUGE tree-house it was black, red, and dark purple. Suddenly a blue and white blur ran out and jumped in Midnight's arms, which she quickly opened. "Easy Capone I've got a killer headache" he automatically licked her head as if to make it better, which caused Shadow and Midnight to chuckle. He then jumped out of her arms as a cat,Huntress, came out and nudged her leg affectionately. Then they both went back in the tree-house, to which Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Well the cat was Huntress and you already know Capone… I guess I'll see you later" she said then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and ran inside. He slowly put two fingers to his mouth mentally smiling and ran off.

**YAY I'm so overjoyed Midnight kissed Shadow YAY YAY YAY**

**Midnight- She's lost it it was just a little kiss (Mumbles blushing)**

**Shadow- Yeah just a little kiss (Also blushing)**

**Now that I've got that out of my system Sonic**

**Sonic- FINALLY READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Number One

Currently Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge etc. were outside of the school talking, well everyone except Shadow, which wasn't very unusual, but still he was way too quiet today. "Wassup Shadz" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him "Don't call me Shadz, Faker" he growled "I was just thinking" he said coldly then went back into thought _She kissed me… does that mean she actually likes me… maybe I'll have to ask her sooner or later _he thought with a faint blush on his face luckily no one could see it. _And I swear if I ever see that guy again I'll kill him _he thought thinking about Mike the Moron.

The bell rang suddenly and they went inside the school. Shadow took a look behind him to check if Midnight was here or not and was dissapointed to see she wasn't there yet. "She'll be here" Rouge assured him. They then went into the class.

"Hello class" the teacher said coldly. She was a mean, old bitchy owl that seemed to hate everyone. Her name was Ms. Lockard. Suddenly in the front of the room a light flashed and Midnight appeared. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with an evil looking pixie on it and navy jean shorts. The thing that caused the Sonic crews mouth to drop though was that she didn't look blind in the least her eyes were a dark purple with bangs over one eye. It took them a moment to realize that she must have contacts on. All of the boys-excluding the Sonic boys- wolf whistled so she rolled her eyes while the girls-except the Sonic girls of course- glared at her for gaining their crushes and boyfriends attention.

"You must be Midnight Thorn. I'm Ms. Lockard. How did that happen" she pointed towards a fresh bandage on Midnight's head. " And Tell us about yourself" she said dully. " Skateboarding accident" she lied with ease "And I'd prefer not" she shrugged. "Well if you don't I suppose I'll just give you a detention" Ms. Lockard smirked at her. Midnight smirked back while Cream piped in "She can talk to animals that don't speak the way we do". "Is this true" Ms. Lockard asked Midnight. She begrudgingly nodded. "Prove it" the teacher smirked pointing towards where a pet cockatoo was in a cage to the left. Midnight shrugged and walked over to it and seemed to think for a second closing her eyes.

"Thinking of a lie" the teacher sneered. "No a question" Midnight replied calmly and then asked "What does Ms. Bit-er Lockard do while school is out in this classroom" she asked the cockatoo. He cockatoo squacked something in a disgusted way. At first Midnight's face was motionless then turned into one of disgust. "Ew remind me to never go near that desk" she shuddered. "Well" Ms. Lockard growled. Midnight then turned towards her face still with disgust "I don't know if you want me to say it out loud" she smirked the teacher smirked back "Do tell" Ms. Lockard sneered.

Midnight then turned towards the class "While you students aren't here her and the coach have 'fun'." She said putting quotation on the word 'fun'. The whole class gasped while the teacher flushed bright red. "T-t-that's n-not true" she lied stuttering. "Anyway" Midnight smirked "I do believe class will begin in 3-2-1" as soon as she said one the second bell rang signaling the start of class.

Midnight snickered before walking to an empty desk towards the back next to an brown male wolf. He smirked seductively at her, but she ignored it while Shadow fumed. Ms. Lockard then started ranting on and on about something, but everyone ignored it. Either doodling, texting or passing notes while Midnight stared off into space. Suddenly they heard a scratching sound and whining. Everyone including the teacher turned their attention towards the window to find a blue nose pitbull-Capone- scratching on it. A boy that was close opened the window and Capone trotted in ignoring the "Here boy" 's or "Aw come here cute wittle puppy" 's and stopped at Midnight's desk , to which she pat his head.

"Is he your's" Ms. Lockard growled irratably glaring at her. Midnight glared back while the dog whined so she turned her attention to him and walked to the back of the room. Then she crouched to his level "Wassup" she asked. He roofed something (I missed you) so she gave him a look "Hold on you came here just to tell me you missed me" she said sweat-dropping a little. He roofed something else (And-) "And" she asked raising an eyebrow. He barked something urgently. She blinked in response "I'll be fine" she whispered "Go back to the tree-house" she said standing up "I'll handle it" (Must you always handle things yourself ) he asked. She just nodded and walked back to her desk while he begrudgingly hopped out the window and dashed home with his super-speed.

After a while a part of the roof fell in and a green chamelian landed on the floor. His eyes roamed over the students and stopped on Midnight, who was frowning. "Ah Midnight Thorn I've found you" he smirked. She put on a confused look "Who. My name is Jessica wholeson" she lied looking bewildered. "Uh" he looked doubtful now as Midnight was a good liar then took out a picture looked at it then at her scowling.

"Really" he asked picking up the picture so everyone else could see it was a picture of her when she was sleeping soundly on a tree. "Then how do you explain this" he sneered. She blinked "…An Identity mix-up or my long lost identical twin" she said. He just rolled his eyes "You don't know when to give up do you" he asked annoyed. She smirked at him getting in a fighting stance. "Your right I don't. Now, what are you an assassin" she asked. She suddenly 'Tsk'ed "No assassins normally work alone" she said turning around with lightning speed and upper-cutting.

There were two pain filled yelp and two other chamelians-orange and red-were sent flying upward. They then fell to the ground unconscious. She smirked then turned her attention to the green chamelian who smirked back "I won't be so easy" he said. "I hope not I'd die of boredom before three minutes of the fight" she said. She then turned her attention to the school children most looked scared while the Sonic team looked shocked. "I find it sad that I can't get through one day of school without trying to be taken for my powers. Oh well at least I can take these off" she said taking off her contacts and putting her purple glasses on. "Bring it jackass" she sneered turning around to the chamelian.

"You know I'm starting to think your friend- I don't even remember his name he must've been so unimportant- wanted to die with that attitude of yours." he snickered. She was shaking with visible rage her head down. She suddenly whipped her head up her eyes growing a darker red than when she got pissed at Sonic. **"He. Is. Not. Dead."** She seathed. "And I'll make you eat your words" she growled suddenly behind him and before he could react she kicked him up into the sky then punched him in the stomach a few times flying below him them flew up on top of him and kicked him down. He got up on his knees and coughed up some blood.

"So your stronger than I first thought" he said getting up staggering. She didn't even give him time to regain his composure before she puched him in the face and stomach he fell to the ground unknowingly to them taking out a mini tranquelizer gun and jumped out the hole in the wall with Midnight following.

Meanwhile

The Sonic crew was shocked what had happened and even more so when she beat up the goons behind her. They hadn't even seen them! Shadow was the first to recover and jumped out the whole in the wall, with everyone close behind, to find them in the back of the school(which was the track yard) fighting.

**If you were curious as to what happens to the orange and red chamelian let's just say that the popo came and took them to jail. I'm happy with this what do u guys think**

**Midnight- I'm gonna kick his ass that dumbass motherfucker he will pay for wat he said.**

**Author- 0.o ... ok**

**Shadow- Midnight calm down**

**Midnight- Calm down? You calm down... ok I'm calm anywho wheres my Ipod**

**Amy- That green chamelian just smashed it**

**Midnight- That's too far he must die a painful death! That dick-sucking man whorey mother fucker that son of a bitch must MUST die!**

**Author- Once again '0.o' anyway who wants to do-**

**Blaze- Can I?**

**Author- Su-**

**Silver- I wanna do it too**

**Author- do it together then **

**Silver and Blaze- ok READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Number one

"Who do you work for" Midnight growled blocking a kick and trying to punch him, but he dodged. "Why should I tell you" he growled back "You'll find out soon enough anyway" he smirked. "Ah" she said suddenly looking like she was concentrating holding up a hand and he stopped unable to move. "Hm so you work for someone named Zen, aye. Sounds like a bloody idiot to think he could capture me and take my powers to take over the world. I don't like his plan much, Kyle" She smirked. "How" he managed to ask. "I have my ways" she said punching him in the stomach he was now able to move and quickly hit her with the dart from the mini tranquilizer gun. She still managed to get a punch in though before she jumped back and slowly took the dart out from her. "I can't believe I was so blind" she growled. "Don't even" she growled acidly as he opened his mouth to say a smart comment.

"Midnight" Everyone yelled. Shadow started running forward before Midnight turned towards him growling "This is my fight stay out" she yelled so everyone could hear "Besides" she said quietly so only Shadow heard "Wouldn't want you to get hurt" she gave a faint smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Anyway" she said louder "I have a couple minutes before the sedative sets in and I'm out for the count" she said turning back towards Kyle, who was smirking in triumph. "I'm not done yet" she growled staggering slightly the sedatives already starting to affect her.

She then ran towards him a red energy ball getting bigger in her hand and before he could dodge she punched him in the chest with it. "Why won't you give up already" he growled before she reached him. "As we've already astablished, I don't know when to give up" she smirked.

He gasped in pain, as she punched him with the red ball, he was thrown back and hit a tree being easily knocked unconscious. She slowly walked over staggering. When she was right next to him put her hand up a blue energy ball this time formed as she put it on his head. "Alright when you wake up you'll tell me everything you know about Zen and you'll have changed to my side. You guys take him with us, too" She managed to say she then whistled high and short twice before falling to her knees the sedative finally succeeding in it's job.

Everyone quickly ran over and Shadow picked her up-Bridal Style- before she fell to the ground unconscious whilst Sonic picked up Kyle. Suddenly Capone appeared looking concerned when he saw Midnight he bristled looking quite paler as he looked up at them his eyes wide. "Don't worry she'll wake up sooner or later she just got hit with a sedative" Blaze said "Yes don't worry Capone she'll be fine" Cream assured hugging him.

Meanwhile in a secret hideout somewhere

"Dammit" A purple male hedgehog with red eyes yelled aloud causing the messenger, a blue wolf, to flinch. "How could Kyle-my best follower- fail me. I told him to not underestimate her and I told the others, too" he growled to no one in particular.

"S-sir i-if it h-helps any to k-know she used her p-powers to make him s-switch to her s-side and she w-was knocked out w-with the t-tranquilizer, oh so p-powerful Zen" he stuttered in fear. "Where is she now, Max" Zen demanded. "W-we don't know, but we t-think some f-friends of hers t-took her to wherever s-she lives" Max stammered. "Hm oh and one more thing I hate anyone who stutters" Zen smirked holding up his hand a purple ball of energy came out and the wolf turned into a pile of ash. "When I combine Midnight's powers with my own the world will be mine" he laughed evily.

**Sry it took so long my dad was being a turd and not letting me on only my sis -_- Anyway my friend got to go on a cruise to mexico and didn't bring me a mexican wolf *Starts crying***

**Midnight- If you stop crying I'll give you more time on the computer before I take it**

**Author- OK!**

**Amy- Anyway READ AND REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Number 1

Shadow had decided to take Midnight and Kyle to Midnight's tree-house. He chaos controled everyone there. "Woah" Silver said "That things big" he said looking at the tree-house. "How'd you know about this place and why are we here" Tails asked. "…This is Midnight's place and this is where she'll sleep until she wakes up" he said not wanting to really give anything away. Capone barked gesturing for them to follow and trotted over to a spot on the ground close to it. He was suddenly pushed up by a platform beneath him causing everyone's mouths to drop. When Capone was up on the blacony part he barked to them and gestured with his head to come up.

Sonic was the first,with Kyle in his arms, to run over and try it out. "Yahoo" he cheered "Try it out" he called to them from the balcony. Next went Amy then Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and finally Shadow, with Midnight still in his arms. They then opened up the door to it and went in. "Jeez it's bigger on the inside" Knuckles said in awe. He was right it did seem bigger on the inside the walls were purple with a few pictures here and there. There was a couch and halls that probably led to other rooms and a flatscreen TV. There was a picture with Midnight, who seemed about 8 years old there was a leapord cub in her hands (Dylan) as she bottle-fed it and a light brown hedgehog boy ,around 8 also, next to her smiling at her and the cub. And she didn't look blind and this time they new it wasn't contacts. She had beautiful violet colored eyes that had a small sparkle to them. Under the picture it was labeled _Bottle-feeding Dylan with Cody. Scourge is the photographer._

Shadow then looked around more and saw a door with a sign on it. _Midnight's room enter if you dare. _Then in different handwriting there was _Original. Whateva now quit writing on my door. K. ur still writing on it dorkhead lol._ Then there was a space then _Better lol_. Shadow managed to open the door and found it to be red and black with purple sheets. There was a desk with papers on top and a laptop, some drawers, a window that looked over the clearing they were in, and a flatscreen TV. He set her on the bed and tucked her in, then walked out to see that Sonic must've set Kyle on the couch. He looked around and didn't see anyone in sight and suppressed a growl _They must've went to check out the rest I should've told them to stay in one place I should find them and tell them to not touch or snoop around_ he thought.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure we should be snooping around like this" Cream asked the boys worriedly. "What she doesn't know won't kill her" Sonic shrugged "Besides" Knuckles added "We need to learn more about her" he said. "Gosh she's gonna fricking kill us if she finds out-" Rouge started "She won't" Sliver cut her off. Suddenly they stopped at a blue door that said _Cody's room_ then in a different handwriting _Boring! There should be a "Beware" or "Enter and you die". It's not boring it just doesn't have negative things like yours. Eh, whateva doesn't matter. Yeah yeah now quit writing on my door like you wrote to me. Whateva goin to the music room cya Milk Chocolate. *Eyeroll* Whatever Mids._ Sonic and the boys automatically opened the door "Wait guys we really shouldn't-" Blaze started "I know we shouldn't, but don't you want to know who Cody is" Tails asked. "Well I suppose" Blaze said thoughtfully as they walked inside the room to be met with blue walls and tons of pictures all over. There was a couple drawers, a closet, a TV, and a brown bed. They looked at the pictures and saw one with Cody, Scourge, and Midnight alltogether about 9 years old. Cody was smiling into the camera holding Midnight's shoulders with one arm while Scourge was grinning into the camera holding her by the other side though the boys were smiling and grinning the Sonic Team could tell there was a rivalry, aparently Midnight could tell too as she was rolling her eyes. On one of the drawers there was a video camera and everyone decided that was next and Tails turned it on and put on a video.

_In the video_

_They seemed to be in the country side_. _The camera turned and there was a drop and in the abyss- looking drop there was a fast flowing river rapids. The camera pointed upwards and they saw a old bridge like thing it was a platfowm with rope attached. "What's that" Cody asked pointing to it. "What's it look like" Scourge asked. "Certain death or an awesome adventure"A british accented voice answered, Midnight, smirking. Capone barked with a shake of his head "Oh no you don't" Cody started. "I'll be fine" Midnight said waving a hand "But what if you fall in- you know you can't swim" Scourge asked. "Dunno I either die or magically learn to swim" she shrugged indifferently. "Please don't-" Cody said. "I'll be fine honest" she gave a brief smile "Common help me with the ropes" she said pulling the platform to her with the ropes. _

_When it was close enough she climbed on, but not before tying the ropes to a rock. "Untie the rope from the rock" she said. The boys still looked doubtfull, but did as she said. When they did the platform and her were sent rocketing to the other side. Suddenly it stopped in the middle. "It's stuck" Midnight yelled to them. Abruptly the ropes holding the platform straight broke "Woah" she yelled holding the top edge of the now sideways platform. _

"_Midnight!" The boys yelled in concern while Capone barked his concern "Midnight what are we going to do" Scourge yelled. "I think you can grab the rope and shimmy back towards us" Cody yelled to her. "Good plan Milk Chocolate" she yelled back managing to grab the rope on top of her then she started shimmying towards them on the rope when she was mostly there the rope started breaking. "Uh oh" she said. She then stood on the rope and used her super-speed to get closer then right before the rope broke she jumped. "Midnight, Midnight are you okay" Cody yelled shaking her as she was now on the ground not moving she slowly opened her eyes "I'm alive" she laughed rubbing her arms and legs. "Aw man that was simply splendid fun let's do that again" she said jumping up "No way!"Scourge and Cody yelled. She put her hands up in surrender "alright,alright" she sighed. "Let's go home already" she shrugged then turned off the camera._

_End of Video_

The Sonic Team was laughing at what they just saw. "Let's see another-" Sonic started. "What do you think your doing" A male voice growled. They gulped and looked behind them to see Shadow narrowing his eyes at them. "It was the boys idea" The girls said simultaneously pointed at them. "Hey!" The boys growled glaring at them murderously. "I had a feeling they'd snoop" A bitish female accented voice said indifferently. Everyone turned around in surprise to see Midnight leaning against the door, her purple glasses on and wearing a different shirt it was purple, longsleeved, and had a red rose on it she was also wearing a different pair of navy jean shorts it had a couple ingraved stars on it.

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Midnight- Knuckles is gonna kill u he was supposed to do it today**

**Author- Oops**

**Knuckles- JERK OFF! *Starts chasing author***

**Shadow- Do u think we should help her, Midnight**

**Midnight- Naw here look I got popcorn *Popcorn poofs in her hands***

**Shadow- *Shrugs* Cool**

***Midnight and Shadow both eating popcorn watching in amusement as author gets pummeled***

**Author- HELP HELP!**

***Knuckles walks off proudly***

**Author- Owie everything hurts, and u guys really couldn't help me? **

**Midnight- *Shrugs* We could've but wat fun is that**

**Author- -_- Jerk**

**Midnight- whateva anyway before the readers forget READ AND REVIEW ...again**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Number One

"Where's the chamelian boy" Midnight asked. "On the couch" Knuckles answered. "Which" she asked "Nevermind I'll just give you the grand tour" she said with a shake of her head. She then walked off and they followed. "This" she said pointing to a door and stopping "Is the music room" she said walking in. When they walked in it looked exactly like a studio there was a place to record music then a part of the room where was three regular guitars, ( One of which was the one Midnight had when they first met her) an air guitar, and a drumset. On another side of the room on a shelf there was a whole bunch of CD's.

"You can pick two CD's to listen to real quick" she shrugged. The girls automatically picked one from the shelf and the boys picked another. She took them and put the one the boys picked first in. A male voice they knew from the video they watched started.

_(Cody) You You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Midnight)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Scourge)  
Hey  
Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shawties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role  
I like my jewelry, that's always on whoa  
I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's all  
Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patron that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you drink with all that goodie power  
(Cody) You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Midnight)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Cody)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down.  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down  
(Scourge)  
Hey  
Shawty must know i'm the man  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Frank-a-lins  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan  
We building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than Cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like da** it, I know you  
You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper  
(Cody)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Midnight)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Cody)  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money [around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down  
From the top of the pole I watch her go [down]  
She got me throwin my money a[round]  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be [found]  
It's goin down down  
(Scourge)  
I'm spendin my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin the crown  
Poppin these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watchin they a**es go down down  
down down, down down [this line x4]  
(Cody)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Midnight)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Cody)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
(Midnight)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

Everyones, excluding Midnight's, mouth dropped how was it that 8 year olds could sing that good and make that up. "We did that when we were twelve" she said. "Who wrote it" Sliver asked. "Me. Scourge wanted a song like that and it just came to me" she shrugged she then grabbed the other disk, but hesitated for a moment before relunctantly putting it in.

_Angel of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will stand.  
When darkness falls,Pain is all,The Angel of Darknesswill leave behind,and I will fight._

_The love is lost,beauty and light,have vanished fromgarden of dreams are gone,midnight has come,the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._  
_Chorus:Angel of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on,deep in the night,time to pray,down on your knees,you can't hide from theeternal light,until my lastbreath I will fight( I will fight...)_

_Now realize, the stars they die,darkness has fallen in we'll be strong, and we will fight,against the creatures of the night._

_Angel of darknessAngel of darknessThe world is in your hand,But I will fight until the of darknessAngel of darknessDon't follow your command,But I will fight and I will stand._

"I was eight when I first wrote. I sang it when I was ten" she shrugged. "That was great you could become, like, world famous" Rouge said in awe. She merely shrugged " I guess. Come on let's go" she said walking out. They followed in silence. She showed them Scourge's old room (before he went back to anti) and made it clear they weren't going in there. She also showed them the kitchen, where the bathrooms were, video game/TV room, and lastly the room where Kyle was, she had said it was the living room.

When they got there Midnight's ears perked up slightly. "He's waking up" she said suddenly at his side the others followed suit.

**Eh. Its an ok chapter I suppose. I DO NOT own the songs the first one was Right Round by Flo rida ft. Kesha the second was Amgel of Darkness I don't know who by. Tell meh wat u think-**

**Midnight- My turn for that READ AND REVIEW if you don't I will hide under your bed and while your sleeping I will slit your throat open!**

**Others- 0.o Um... do you need to go to a mental assylum**

**Midnight- Nope I'm good**

**Author- Right... readers ignore the violent thing she said**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Number One

Kyle's eyes flickered open and landed on Midnight. "Hello shall I start telling you about Zen now" he asked cutting right to the chase. "Sure" she shrugged. "Alright well Zen is a purple male hedgehog with red eyes he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He is also very powerful. He doesn't know much about you other than your name and that a friend of yours died-" he started. "He's not dead" she cut off "Now continue" she said. "Alright he doesn't have many recruits, but they are loyal" He said.

She walked off and stopped at the book case she touched a book and a blue light came up "_Κωδικός φωνής__;_ _(Voice code)"_ A robotic voice asked in Greek. "Απλά επιτρέψτε μου να το έχουν ήδη_ (Just let me in already)_" Midnight answered. "Φωνή σάρωση κωδικό ... κωδικό αποδεκτή φωνή_ (Voice scan code ... code of acceptable voice)_" it said as the book case opened to reveal a secret room with a TON of guns of all kinds.

"Other than writing and recording songs we had another fun thing to do to pass time. We went to targeting practice. Oh and we were really bored one day so we made this secret room made for fighting crime." she said walking in they went to follow, but a bunch of weapons stopped them "Αλτ! Μεσάνυχτα είναι αυτοί ευπρόσδεκτοι να εισέλθουν ; _(Halt! Midnight are they welcome to enter)"_ the robotic voice asked the weapons powering up. "Ναι, είναι να μην πυροβολούν είναι ... φίλοι μου και οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς ούτως ή άλλως _(Yes they are don't shoot they are…my friends well most of them anyway)_" Midnight quickly answered. The weapons then shut down and disappeared back in the wall. The others let out a breath of relief and walked in.

"Kyle do you think you could take me to wherever Zen's hideout is" she asked. "Yes, but Zen was planning to attack you soon maybe you should find out when first" he suggested. She sighed "Hmm" she hummed thoughtfully.

"I know just the way to figure it out…by going there and snooping" she said taking out a small red handgun looking gun "You guys stay here and watch TV and video games while I get the information I need. Oh Kyle here's a gun just in case" she said throwing her gun to him, which he caught.

"What no way, are you nuts"They yelled in disbelief that she was going with Kyle only. "Quite possibly" she answered causing them to sweatdrop. "You have to take at least one of us with you" Blaze said looking concerned for her safety. Midnight sighed "I can take care of myself besides it's not like I haven't done missions like this before" she shrugged. "I'll go with her, too guys" Shadow volunteered "and I will be going no matter what" he said sternly seeing Midnight's mouth open in protest.

She grumbled in response. "I suppose I should get you a gun" she sighed going back in the secret room with Shadow following while the others-excluding Kyle- went to the video game/TV room content that Shadow was going with her for two reasons. One- they wanted her to be safe, Two- they knew there was something going on between them.

Meanwhile

Shadow watched Midnight pick him and herself a gun, hers was a purple handgun his was like hers except it was black. He decided now would be the time to tell her his feelings and ask about hers. "Shadow you don't have to go I've done this before I'll be fine honest and… I don't want you to get hurt" she confessed softly. "I can't lose someone else I love" she whispered almost inaudible. Shadow heard though and his eyes went wide did she just say what he thought she said. "Midnight… do you mean" he asked quietly afraid of the answer. Ha, him _the ultimate life form _afraid of something he didn't think it possible before he met Midnight. "…I… I think I may have feelings for you… do you-" she asked before getting pressed against the wall and being cut off by a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. They explored each others mouths for a while before pulling back to breathe panting. "Does that answer your question or do I have to kiss you again" he smirked. "Hmm I don't know I think you'll have to kiss me again" she smirked back flirtatiously. They were about to kiss again when they heard an 'Ahem'. They flushed pulling back Shadow looked angrily in the direction it came from to see Sonic grinning from ear to ear "Are you two love birds done and gonna go get the info or what" he teased still grinning.

Midnight smirked and snapped her fingers "Στρέψτε τα όπλα σε αυτόν, αλλά δεν πυροβολούν τον τρομάξει λίγο_(Point the guns at him, but don't shoot just scare him)"_ with that said guns pointed at him he 'eep'ed and ran out. They both chuckled lightly. "Follow me" she said walking out. She whistled and Huntress and Capone were right next to her in a flash. "Anything bad happens you know what to do" she said as they nodded then walked off. Kyle then reappeared next to her suddenly. She didn't seem fazed by his sudden appearance.

She grabbed both their wrist and said "Chaos Control" with that they were back on solid ground beneath the hidden tree-house. "Which way" she asked. "How would you know which direction is which" Kyle asked curiously. "I just do now which way" she asked. "North" he answered. With that answer she took off, still holding their wrist, at fast speeds, but was going slower than usual so Kyle would know where he was. "West" he said as she zigzagged through cars. "Stop here" he said quietly after a while. They stopped at an abandoned warehouse far away from civilization, they were behind a bush.

"Everyone stay silent and be careful there are guards at the entrance and some inside" Kyle warned pointing at where they could see two armed guards standing stiff and alert. "Uh huh stay here" Midnight said concentrating on something "What are you-" Shadow started before seeing that she was suddenly not there he looked around before spotting a bush far away from them moving violently. The guards obviously saw it too as they walked over raising their gun. "Who's there" One of the guards a bulldog growled angrily.

Silence answered the guards. They growled irratebly walking through the bush there was a muffled yelp from the guards then two quiet thuds. Midnight came out of the bush smirking. "Let's go shall we" she asked walking towards the entrance.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 of Number One

"Alright Kyle do they have a computer or something that would show what their up to" Midnight asked in a whisper as they silently walked down the hallway. "Yes it's down this hallway in the fourth room and if the information isn't there we could go back to those guards and you could change them to our side to get them to tell us" he answered.

They then reached the door "You stay out here, Kyle and me and Shadow will go in and get what we need" Midnight said walking in the room like she owned the place. Shadow shrugged and followed her in a bit more cautiously. "Alright" Kyle said standing at the door.

Midnight stopped Shadow and silently closed the door pointing to where a guard was sleeping in a chair. He nodded getting the point to be silent. Midnight walked to the computer and turned it on she then started typing stuff. "Shit" she muttered. "What" he asked keeping a cautious eye on the sleeping guard. "There's a password for some of the files. I mean I can find out the password, but it's gonna take more time." She said already typing into the computer really fast. "Got it" she smirked. "I'm gonna save all these files so we don't have to waste more time" she said. "What are you going to save-" he started before seeing she materialized a USB stick in her hand and was now saving the information to the USB. "Oh" he mumbled. "Yup" she smirked.

"Guys" an urgent whisper came from outside the door "Hurry up some guards are coming" Kyle whispered now in the room. "You guys go" Midnight said "I'll take care of this. I'll be right out" she promised. "But-" they tried "Just go! Shadow chaos control the both of you out" she commanded just as the guard woke up she quickly knocked him out. "But-" Shadow tried. "Go! I'll be fine I promise" she said reassuringly "Stay outside hidden no matter what" she said. Shadow sighed knowing she had made up her mind and chaos controlled Kyle and him away.

"Perfect" she said as the files had finished downloading to the USB. "Time to have a little fun" she smirked uploading a virus to the computer then turned on the webcam "Hello Zen I'm leaving this little virus and message for you to let you know I will not help you take over the world and whatever other evil things you want to do. I made a promise to my best friend and I intend to keep it" she said seriously stopping it from recording. "I'm still quite bored" she smirked walking out to cause mayhem.

Menawhile with Kyle and Shadow

"_Where is she"_ Kyle and Shadow thought. It had been five minutes since they had chaos controlled outside and left her inside. _What if she got herself captured…no the alarms would've went off _Kyle thought. _Wait I remember reading from her bio was she loved to pull pranks- uh oh _he thought worriedly.

They suddenly heard many screams and were about to go in, but remembered that Midnight told them not to.

With Midnight

_Haha this is pure gold _she thought stiffling laughter as she was in the bathroom and there was someone singing, badly may she add, in the shower she then flushed the toilet and they screamed at how hot it was. Smirking she ran out. _Now what?_ She asked herself. She then had an idea and ran to the nearest room. Inside a blue cat was sleeping on a couch. She summoned whip cream, a feather, and a scary holloween mask.

She sprayed the whip cream in his hand and put on the mask then tickled the cat's face with the feather. He muttered something incoherently then touched his face with his hand. He gasped as the whip cream touched his face then screamed as he saw Midnight with the mask on. "OH MY EFFIN GOD IT'S THE BOOGYMAN" he yelled before fainting.

"Hmm" she hummed in thought walking back out to the hallway. "Ah ha" she snapped her fingers and with that a bunch of robots appeared "You can pretty much do anything…well go cause chaos" she commanded. They automatically jumped into action running into rooms and pulling pranks pretty soon screams were heard throughout the halls. A certain scream rang out and she had a feeling on who it was "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS HAPPENING! GUUAARRRDSS!" Finally her rain of terror done she chaos controlled back to the boys.

She saw the boys pacing and whistled to get their attention. "Let's go before Mr. Z spanks me" she said faking being terrified causing them to shake their heads at her. "Chaos control" she said poking them lightly.

**Midnight do you have any self control what so ever?**

**Midnight- Nope.. besides they totally asked for it their lucky I didn't slit all their throats open!**

**Amy- ...what is with you and cutting peoples throats open?**

**Midnight- Dunno. Anyway it's Scourges turn to do the thing-a-ma-bob**

**Sonic- Thing-a-ma-bob rly and he's supposed to be EVIL remember hes my evil anti**

**Scourge- I suggest you shut ur mouth before I kill you and-**

**Author- Cut it out anyway go on Scourge**

**Scourge- READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 of Number 1

Kyle landed face first on the floor while Shadow and Midnight landed on their feet. "Oops" she said looking towards Kyle "Forgot he's not used to that plus I miscalculated it by a foot" she shrugged "Anyway Kyle the Video Games/TV room is the fifth door go and get the others and Shadow you can come with me if you want to" she said with an indifferent wave of her hand walking off. Kyle walked off as Shadow followed Midnight.

They walked into her room and Midnight walked into a room connected to hers, but the door was almost invisible so that explained why Shadow never saw it before. The room was filled with high-tech computers everywhere and three rolling chairs. She sat in a chair and pat the seat next to her signaling him to sit, he obliged. She injected the USB and clicked the files then put her hand on the computer. The Sonic Team and Kyle had come in "Crap" Midnight said her eyebrows knitting in frustration and slight anger. "What" Shadow asked. "He's teamed up with Eggman and together they made a machine and judging by the components it will brainwash everyone without Chaos abilities. Which would only leave you, me, and blue boy" she said.

"Do you know when this will happen" Blaze asked. She started typing things again then put her hand on the computer again. "1600 tomorrow. Right now it's too late for us to do anything. Zen isn't stupid he'll have put up more guards and Eggman more robots at night since it doesn't make a difference to me" she shrugged. Spinning in her chair to another computer "Now to hack into Eggmans-" she smirked.

Suddenly the computer she was at before the light blinked. She went back to it "Hmm it seems Eggmans been tricked again he's been tricked into thinking that putting on a pair of earphones and glasses will stop him from being brainwashed what really stops the brainwashing is some bracelet that Zen has made. I'd say let's go and steal them, but there are no more plus once someone puts it on it clings to them and only Zen can make them come off. Therefor his minions will still be able to fight us when we try to stop Zen from making everyone without chaos abilities to kill themselves then it will only be him and his followers, which he calls the pure ones, who are left"

Wait what!" Knuckles almost yelled whilst Sonic poked her cheek saying jokingly "It's so life like" Midnight massaged her ears "Easy all my other senses are better than all of yours including sound and Sonic don't poke me if you wanna keep those fingers" Sonic immediately put his hands by her side as Knuckles huffed an apology "Excuse me for worrying about unconsciously killing myself" Midnight gave a fake "Awww" and pat his head "Good job sweety you used a big boy word" she said like an overly perky babysitter. Knuckles growled at her and she put her hands up in mock submissiveness "Easy Knucklehead" she said. He glared daggers at her.

"Anyway" Silver cut them off before they started fighting "Repeat the last part" he asked not really wanting to believe that no one else did want to either if Zen was as powerful as they were told he was and they all didn't win they'd all die. "Oh we pretty much die if we fail" Midnight said nonchalontly. "That's what I thought you said" Amy said with a worried frown. Cream and Tails looked terrified. "Well I'm going tomorrow at noon" Midnight said walking out of the room the others followed. "Are you crazy" they all asked. "Déjà vu haven't we been through this yes I'm extremely crazy and I get bi-polar-like when I have sugar too" she shrugged.

"We're coming with you no matter what, hun" Rouge said smiling. Midnight ran a hand down her face "Your not giving me a choice are you" she asked with a sigh. "Nope" Sonic grinned. "Well someones gonna have to stay and take care of Cream and Tails they can't come along. Zen is ruthless he wouldn't care if they were a year old he'd kill them anyway." Kyle pointed out mildly.

Cream and Tails frowned "We wanna go, too" they objected "We always get left out of the big adventures and fights" Cream said tears developing in her eyes as she did puppy dog eyes along with Tails . Everyone excluding Shadow, Midnight, and Kyle wanted to take them and give in. "No way don't want your death on my guilt list thank you very much" Midnight said with a shake of her head. "Besides" she said "I'm gonna need you guys to take care of Capone and Huntress and make sure no bad guys come here and wreck the place" she said easily manipulating Cream, but not Tails nonetheless he didn't say anything as he didn't want Cream to get hurt.

"I'm pretty sure Tails could take care of Cream isn't that right, lil bro" Sonic asked with a grin. "Yep I'll take great care of her" Tails grinned back. Midnight seemed to think for a moment "But if the machine thing is activated before I-we stop Zen then they could seriously hurt themselves. Therefor someone with chaos abilities will need to stay here and ensure their safety" Midnight pointed out. All eyes went to Sonic. "But-" he started. "Would you rather me get Scourge to take care of them" Midnight asked with a smirk already knowing that Sonic wouldn't trust Scourge with them. "…" "Thought so" Midnight smirked. "You guys can go home if ya want. I'l get you guys when I go" she shrugged. They gave her a look that said Were-not-that-stupid-you-know. Their silence was the answer to Midnight, she sighed.

"Whatever I'll show you the guest rooms" she grumbled. "By the way some of you will have to share rooms and I would not like to find…strange substances" she said giving the couples a pointed look. They all blushed giving her a dirty look. "Your disgusting" Amy huffed while Blaze said "You have a very dirty mind". "Well that's what you get from hanging out with boys all day for the earliest years of your life" she shrugged.

"Amy, Sonic this room" she said pushing them in the room clothes poofing into her hand for all the girls that fit their style. "Knuckles, Rouge" she pushed them in the next room. "Tails, Cream-" "-Silver and Blaze" "Kyle this is your room" she pushed him in the last room. She and Shadow headed to her room.

"As for you you can crash on the couch in my room, my bed with me, the floor, the chair. It doesn't really matter to me" she said to Shadow they were now in her room. He closed the door "Your bed with you" he smirked. "Hm I'll _think _about it" she teased spitting her tongue out at him childishly, suddenly she was wearing pajamas as she snapped her fingers.

"I suggest you put your tongue back in your mouth" he warned with a devious smirk. "Or what" she challenged "Or this" he smirked at her putting his tongue on hers. She blushed lightly, but you couldn't tell unless you had very good sight. Shadow closed the gap and they began to have their make out session.

**SOOO sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! Someone hit me with a buttersock!**

**Midnight- *Hits author with a buttersock***

**Author- OWWWW! That hurt what was that for!**

**Midnight- You said for someone to hit you with one *Smirking***

**Author- I wasn't serious!**

**Midnight- Well then you should say what you mean and mean what you say.**

**Author- *glares at Midnight* You are so violent!**

**Shadow- C'mon girls calm down**

**Midnight- Ok...**

**Author- Ur only okaying him bcuz you love him! *Gulps as Midnight gives her a deadly look* Uhhh... I uh gotta...GO!**

**Midnight- *Chases her with a machine gun***

**Author- SOMEONE HELP! SHE"S CRAZY! SHE'S NOT SANE!**

**Scourge- *Walks in* What I miss...oh**

**Shadow- Anyway... Oh yeah..REVIEW!**


	15. Do you guys care?

Hey, i'm starting to thinks this story sucks... Yeah mostly because almost no ones reviewing. So as of now I will not be continuing this story unless I get at least 5 people telling me I should continue I'm sorry for those, if any, of you who liked this story. Sorry for wasting your time.

Sincerely,

Midnight Alexis Thorn.


	16. Chapter 15

**I will be continuing this story thanks to Silvery1 , Glittering-red-rose, Guest, and I like peaches, and myself lol. THX GUYS!**

Chapter 15 of Number 1

Shadow awoke with something slightly heavy on his leg and something furry on his nose causing him to sneeze. He slowly opened his eyes to see fluffy tabby fur. It was Huntress on the pillow next to him and Capone's head on his leg. Midnight, however, was nowhere in sight so he got up looking around the room, seeing it was 1 o'clock on the clock, then paused hearing guitar strings being drummed softly. He followed the sound to the terrace and climbed to the roof finding Midnight there with her guitar in hand.

He made sure to not make a sound as she softly strummed the guitar cords once again.

_Im sitting here all alone Except for my dog Capone And Its so very cold Maybe that's why my heart is now stone I lived my life on the lonely side_  
_A heart full of pain_  
_Not afraid to cry_  
_Every tear that falls_  
_Is a good memory thrown away_  
_When I'm angry I hold it in_  
_Letting words pass me_  
_My face unfazed_  
_Words like ice_  
_Just melting away..._

Shadow wondered what she had gone through her whole life.

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear _

_Everyonce in a while_

_I miss you_

_I loved you_

_I want you to_

_Hold me once again_

Shadow then felt sad knowing she was talking about Cody. Tears fell from Midnight's eyes as Shadow tried not to go comfort her and forced himself to listen.

_But now I see_

_I have to move on to_

_Someone new and I believe_

_I've found him _

_And I love him, too._

Shadow smiled softly knowing she was talking about him and stood up walking toward her. Midnight's ear twitched toward him letting him know she knew he was there.

_Even though I miss you_

_Please don't be mad_

_Whever you are_

_Please don't be sad._

_I still love you _

_Though in a friendly _

_Way now._

Shadow sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist so that she could still play the quitar and sing. She leaned her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

_And even though I miss you _

_I love him, too._

_I've moved on from you_

_I've got someone new _

_And I'll never let go._

_Even though…_

_Even though.._

_I miss you~_

_I love~ him, too~._

She finished her beautiful yet sad song, softly. As soon as she did Shadow moved her guitar to the side and capture her lips in a passionite kiss. Throwing all his passion and love for her in the kiss. She gladly kissed back with equal passion and love, though a tad shocked.

As soon as their lips had connected they felt an electric shock, though it did not hurt, it actually felt wonderful. He turned her around in his lap, so that she straddled his waste, never once did they break the kiss, during. His tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted with a moan, causing Shadow to shudder in content. Shadow's hands went over her curves, wanting to memorize the feeling of her against him, as Midnight played with his chest fur.

Shadow stopped the kiss and kissed down her cheek all the way to her neck and collarbone, earning a moan from Midnight causing him to growl and nip playfully at her skin earning more moans in the process. His hands went up her shirt trailing lines down her stomach causing her to shudder. They locked lips once again.

After a while they pulled back needing to breath. Shadow pressed his forehead against hers smiling, softly. She smiled back. For once she looked happy, as did he. "I love you" he whispered, it was barely audible, but she had heard and her smile brightened. "I love you, too". He kissed her again, but this time it was gentle and slow, however, it did not lack in the passion they felt for each other.

"Come on. It's around 1 o'clock in the morning you need your sleep" Shadow said softly reluctantly pulling away. Midnight whimpered at the lost warmth as Shadow stood up. Shadow chuckled and extended his hand for her to take, pulling her up into his chest. She purred twirling his chest fur in her hands, causing Shadow to shudder in desire. He went to kiss and caress her again, but Midnight twirled out of his reach. "Nope" she said popping the 'p' "It's time to go to sleep, remember" Midnight said with a smirk, swaying her hips all the way, she walked away then jumped down and in the window.

Shadow stood dazed for a moment _…she's teasing me… _Shadow then followed her in, seeing her to be tucked in already, waiting for him. He walked over to her and tucked himself in next to her. She turned around so that she was facing him. They both smiled at each other, warmly. Midnight snuggled into his chest and relaxed, but Shadow could tell she was having trouble sleeping. Shadow then began massaging her ears rubbing from the tip to the base. Midnight purred in appreciation, causing Shadow to chuckle lightly.

The sound was absolutely adorable, but he would probably never admit it aloud. "You don't need to I can read minds remember" Midnight giggled quietly. "Oh hush. Now sleep" he said sternly. "Normally when people command me like that I'll do the complete opposite, but you rubbing my ears is making me sleepy" Midnight yawned snuggling further into him.

With that they both let darkness take over them.

**yay! I love the fluff and romance in this chapter! Haha there so cute together!**

**Scourge *jealous* Yeah, yeah...**

**Midnight- *says in a baby tone* DAWWWWW is Scourgey Wourgey jelly?**

**Scourge- ...bitch**

**Author- WOAH! chill guys anyway Shadow and Midnight go ahead.**

**Both- REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, first I want to say that I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating for the longest time *Dodges bullets*. I REALLY TRULY AM! Anyway I made this one longer than the other chapters as a present. Forgive me...? Anyway, on with it! **

Chapter 16 of Number 1

Everything was silent in Midnight's treehouse until..." WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" was heard along with a blow horn. Everyone yelped, while laughter was heard thoughout the halls. "WHO THE HELL DARES TO WAKE ME UP" both Shadow and Midnight bellowed. Obviously grumpy at the lack of sleep they had gotten last night. Others voices grumpily agreed.

"That son of a- SCOURGE WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Midnight yelled running dow the halls, barely a streak seen as she ran past everyone. " Well I love you, too buddy. Midnight you're the one who started the prank war anyway. This was just paybuck, 'cuz I know you love your sleep so much" a man's voice laughed. "YOU-HEY GET BACK HERE! I'm gonna hurt him later… Damn coward teleporting back to Anti before I can kill him" Midnight pouted, while growling, stomping back.

"What time is it" Amy asked, somewhat warily of the pissed off Midnight. " 9 o'clock" Midnight mumbled sleepily before straightening up in shock. "Holy crap! Pardon my french earlier, Cream and Tails. We've got only an hour before Zen uses the thing-a-mabob to take over the world! And here we were sleeping like a bunch of hobo clown bums!" She snapped, mostly to herself, but with her british accent honestly it sounded adorable. Everyone's eyes widened and they were shocked as well, before running into their guest rooms and getting their normal clothes on, well the girls anyway. While the boys ran into the bathrooms freshening themselves up.

5 minutes later

"Okay now that were all ready here's what were gonna do. Sonic, sorry, but since you're the only one other than Shadow and I that has chaos powers you'll have to stay here, like I previously stated yesterday, with Cream and Tails. If Zen sends anyone here Capone has super speed and is remarkably strong and Huntress is extremely intelligent. Keep them, Cream and Tails safe and…" Midnight suddenly cracked a genuine smile, showing two adorable dimples "Good luck, Hero". "But, if you let them wreck Scourge's, Cody's, the Game Room, or my room I will personally destroy you. Do you understand?" Midnight asked with a toxic smile. Sonic rolled his eyes, chuckling "Understood, sir-er- Ma'am" he saluted sarcastically.

"…Whatever, anway I was never good at strategy, that was Cody, so I guess we improvise for the rest" she mumbled, somewhat sheepishly, as they all glared at her. "What? He was the genius child prodigy not me" she huffed. "Where are we going" Shadow asked. "Weeeelllllll" Midnight dragged out the word and everyone glared at her. "You don't know" they all asked simultaneously. "No…but I can take an edjucated guess. If I were him I'd do it somewhere high up so it will be harder for civilians to see." Midnight shrugged.

Tails snapped fingers "The cliff near the ocean" he grinned. "Good job, Miles" Cream smiled as he blushed in response. "The ocean" Midnight frowned. "Why is it always some form of water" Midnight mumbled "I told you you should have learned to swim, but noooooo you wouldn't listen to me, insisti-" "Shut your face" Midnight scowled at Amy as she smiled in response.

"Well, I don't go near the ocean often so..Shadow" Midnight said as he put one arm around her waist and touched Rouge's shoulder as Rouge intertwined fingers with Knuckles who connected arms with Blaze who intertwined fingers with Silver who reached his arm out for Amy. Only to feel nothing so everyone looked back at Amy who was hugging Sonic tightly. Sonic held a blush, on his face, but nonetheless hugged her back softly.

"Awww" Midnight interrupted as everyone looked at her in shock that she would 'Aww'. "It's so sweet…that I want to vomit" Midnigh quickly covered up as everyone shrugged. "Come on, Amelia. We need that viscious hammer of yours" Midnight smirked. Amy suddenly turned around to glare at her "I told you not to call me Amelia" she squeaked as Midnight shrugged in response. Amy walked over to them and took Silver's arm. "Chaos Co-" "-Love you, Ames" they heard before Shadow was finished. "-ntrol" with that they dissappeared from Sonic, Cream, and Tails sight.

"Good job, bro. You finally told her" Tails smiled as Cream did the same saying "Yay! Good job, " she beamed at him happily as he blushed. Suddenly, a crash was heard making Sonic narrow his eyes. "Guys, go in one of the rooms and don't come out 'till I give the A-okay" he told them. "No" they both said stubbornly making Sonic look at them in surprise they were always obedient. "We aren't going to just sit around and do nothing" Tails said as Cream nodded in argreement. Sonic smiled "Alright. Huntress, Capone help me take care of them" he said as they nodded in response.

"You three! If you tell me where Midnight Alexis Thorn is I MAY spare your life" a muscular tiger spat at them with about fifteen other people behind him. Sonic smirked in response scratching his nose slightly with his finger as Tails and Cream remained silent. The tiger's eyes narrowed "You leave me no choice" he said coldly. "Attack them mercilessly" he commanded the others as they sprang into action and the fight began.

With Midnight and the others

They all looked around while Midnight perked her ears up flicking them now and then. "There's nothing there" Silver gaped at the cliff as everyone else, excluding Midnight and Shadow, did also.

**I sowwy for the evil cliffhanger. I love them though. lol. XD **

**Midnight- Why didn't you just add the line where I said- **

**SHUT UP! You'll ruin it :'( **

**Midnight- ...whatever I don't care either way.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! =D Here's another chapter, the story is almost done with!**

Chapter 17 of Number 1

"No, they're there, they just have an invisiblity forcefield apparently" Midnight informed them "How can you tell" Knuckles asked as Midnight huffed "Super hearing, duh" she scoffed as he glowered at her murderously. "Cut it out, now. This isn't the time to be bickering with one another" Shadow glared at them both, unconsciously softening his glare slightly on Midnight.

"…Fine" they both said. "Let's go" Midnight sighed. "Damn water, it's ALWAYS bloody water" she murmured to herself before straightening up and running off. Barely a second later she dissappeared from their sight as their eyes widened then remebered the invisiblity forcefield and ran after her. As soon as they got in they noticed a large machine with Eggman standing next to it and a red hedgehog smiling evilly at Midnight.

"Have you finally decided to put your powers to good use and help me take over the world" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm…let me think about this for a moment, Zen" Midnight hummed looking thoughtful. "Tch. No" she huffed as Zen's eyes grew darker. "Very well, maybe this will motivate you" he said emotionessly, snapping his fingers as a light brown hedgehog with hazel eyes around their age walked out from behind the machine. Everyone froze. He looked just like-

"Come on, Mids" he smiled as Midnight stiffened at the nickname looking at him hopefully. "It's not that bad. I mean, remember how you said the dark side had cookies? It has way more than that, it's better than being a good guy, more fun, you know" he grinned at her. "C-cody" she whimpered as he nodded in response. "Come on, MT. Don't you want to be around me anymore" he asked sadly. "O-of course do! How could you think otherwise? B-but…you-I…I guess I never expected you to..turn out like this" she murmured taking a step closer to him as he smiled. "Neither did I at first, but, it's cool being bad. Now I understand why you and Scourge pulled pranks all the time" he laughed lightly.

"Where have you been" she frowned. "Me and Scourge were so worried about you" she said, her voice cracking as she took yet another step towards him. "I'm sorry about that Mids" he sighed running a hand through his quills taking a step towards her. They were now nose-to-nose as he placed his hand on her cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. Midnight suddenly stiffened and jumped back quickly leaving everyone to gape at her, including 'Cody'.

"You are most certainly NOT Cody" she glared at him as he frowned in response. "What do you mean, of course I'm Cody" he frowned. "NO YOU'RE NOT" she shouted, shocking them all. "Cody would have corrected my grammar when I said "Me and Scourge were worried about you". He would have said "Scourge and I, Midnight. Scourge and I is the proper grammar" as the know-it-all and grammar Nazi he was-IS" she corrected herself quickly as 'Cody', Zen, and Eggman sighed. "It almost worked, too" Eggman sighed. "Yeah, it almost did" the Cody look alike sighed.

"But, now she's emotionally weak" Zen stated as everyone looked over at her to see her looking blankly ahead of her. "That was a low blow" Rouge frowned as the others nodded in response. "No matter. Attack them. Midnight is MINE, though" Zen smirked as his followers immediately engaged in battle with our favorite heroes. "Midnight, snap out of it" Amy yelled as she dodged a hit from a purple weisel.

Zen slowly walked up to Midnight smirking."I wanted you to play along consciously, but I suppose I can still use your powers whether you're unconscious or not. No pain, no gain" he grinned at her, a purple ball developing in his hand. "We could have ruled the world together, you could have been my queen. But, you decided to be a stubborn bitch" he spoke darkly now, stopping in front of Midnight, raising his hand with the purple energy ball, aiming right at her head. "Goodnight, my dear" he sang as the others could do nothing but keep fighting their own opponents. "Midnight, snap out of it. NOW" Shadow snapped.

Midnight finally seemed to snap out of her stupor, alas it was too late. Zen had already thrown the energy ball straight for her head. Everyone looked on in pure horror.

**Another cliffy! I'm pure evil aren't I? Anyway, review you guys!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 of Number 1

"Hey now, no need for that" a familiar voice said stepping infront of Midnight deflecting the purple energy ball then kicking Zen a few good few feet away. "Scourge" everyone gaped except Midnight who's head was faced towards the ground. "Hey Gloom and Doom, seems like I'm saving your ass again" Scourge smirked at Midnight who huffed lightly in response "How did you find us anyway" Midnight asked as Scourge grinned "Consider it 'Hot Babe Radar/Best Friend Radar'" he laughed lightly. "Tch. More like you went to the tree house to mess with me again, but didn't find me there so you asked Blue where I was and so you ran over here" Midnight huffed.

"There's that, too" Scourge admitted as he looked around his gaze stopping on 'Cody' who was battling with Knuckles. "Holy shit, is that who I think it is" he asked Midnight, who immediately turned her gaze back to the ground. "No" she spoke softly. "Are you sure" Scourge frowned. "He didn't correct my grammar" they both frowned at this. "In that case, that was a terrible thing to do to you. And I'm supposed to be a bad guy" he scowled towards Zen, who glared murderously at him.

Suddenly, a dark aura seemed to fill the air as Midnight held her head in pain. "Stop" she whimpered as everyone, even Zen's people, stopped what they were doing to look in shock. "What the hell did you do" Shadow glared at Zen accusingly, but Zen looked as confused as everyone else, minus Scourge and Amy. "You know her best, what's going on" Silver asked Scourge, fear and concern in his eyes for Midnight.

"Her…demon is trying to take control" he said taking a reluctant step back from Midnight. "What do you mean her demon" Rouge frowned. "Midnight, was born with a demon inside her. It can take complete control over her when she is emotionally weak. If she's depressed or extremely angry it can take over her, and right now I think she's both of those" Amy said as Scourge nodded.

"When it takes control, it'll either help us or help Zen. Normally, it won't help the side that's trying to help others and the world. We can't let it take control, because if it doesn't help us…we're all going to die" Scourge said, serious for once. Zen's eyes sparkled in delight. "Attack them, keep them away from Midnight" he grinned as his people instantly went back into battle. Zen watched in sadistic delight as Midnight struggled to keep control of her body, even though she was in obvious pain and was straining to do so.

""Midnight's too far gone" Scourge yelled out so the Sonic Team would know what's going on. "The only thing we can do now is hope Midnight can convince it to help us" Amy yelled out also.

_Inside Midnight_

_"Why do you continue to fight me" a voice chuckled in the darkness. "Even when you know very well you couldn't possibly keep me inside and maintain control of your body" it laughed cruelly at Midnight whose eyes clenched shut even though she couldn't see anything either way. "You can't do anything right. You couldn't save your mother, your own father left you because he knew what you were. How dangerous you were. How utterly useless you were" the voice continued to bully her. _

_"Shut up" Midnight cried. "Why? Because you know I'm right?" the voice chuckled once again. "I'm always right, and you know it. I've always been there for you. Even when no one else was. Not your foster parents, nor teachers, nor even those pathetic hedgehog boyfriends of yours. Especially not CODY, CODY LEFT US, LEFT YOU! He's gone! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"the voice screamed at her as Midnight clenched her hands on her ears. "No. No. No. STOP IT, LEAVE ME ALONE" Midnight sobbed. _

_"And then after a while Scourge left us, too. He had to go protect that stupid kingdom of his! We should have burned it, burned it to the GROUND, like I told you, with him and everyone else in it. It would've been SO. MUCH. FUN."the voice cackled as it finally showed itself, stepping out from the shadows to reveal a black fox with glowing red eyes that seemed to penetrate your very soul and sharp pointy large teeth and long sharp claws. It came closer and closer to her as she backed away instantly. "Stay away from me" Midnight wailed. "No. I am going to take control of you, whether you want me to or not." The hedgehog said coldly approaching her as she sobbed to herself. They both paused what they were doing however when they heard other voices trying to reach Midnight. _

_"Midnight, you may be a bitch sometimes, but I think- no I know you can do this." That was Knuckles._

_"Come on, hun. You got this, don't let that big bad demon help Zen and his people" That was Rouge._

_"Come on, MT. You can do it, trust me I know. You're aren't just my best friend 'cuz you're hot. You got this, babe" That was Scourge. definitely Scourge._

_"Midnight, you can SO do it." Amy. And the list went on until it finally got to Shadow. _

_"Midnight…good luck in there…I…I love you. I believe in you and I know you can do it"_

_"NO, NO, NO! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU. MIDNIGHT, THEY'RE LIEING, KID, THEY'RE LIEING" The demon screamed, completely pissed off. In fact, so pissed off it didn't even notice Midnight slowly getting up from her fetal position. She wiped off a few tears and walked towards it bravely. "NO! Go back to the ground. NOW!" it bellowed once it saw her. "No. You are going to help the good side for once" Midnight snarled as the demon calmed down and sighed. "Very well, very well. Next time though…" the demon just chuckled, not giving an answer of what it was going to do next time. With that her mind was completely enveloped in darkness._

Outside

Everyone was still fighting and Zen was still looking on in pure happiness at Midnight clearly thinking the demon would aid him. The little exchange in Midnight only lasted a few seconds in the real world. Midnight's body, which had been shaking slightly, was now shaking uncontrollably as a dark black aura went around her limbs and body and a fox tail seemed to grow because of it. Next, her teeth began growing extremely sharp and her fangs extracted now poking at the opposite lip. Lastly, her nails began growing into long sharp claws.

Finally, her body stopped shaking, but her head was still facing towards the ground. "Ah, it would seem you have taken control of Midnight completely. Now, first off, I'd like you to rid of these pest for me" Zen gestured towards the Sonic gang AND his own people. Suddenly, Midnight, or rather the demon, began giggling darkly. "Hehehehe, you, hehehe, think I'm going to help you, hehehe" the demon asked as Zen's eyes widened.

"Wh-what do you mean" Zen gaped at her-it- well, we don't know what it is now. "You're supposed to help us" Eggman gaped also. Midnight's head suddenly whipped up revealing glowing red eyes "Correction, I help no one. I won't help either of your sides, only my side. You are a threat to my host well-being. If she dies, I die. Therefore…" the demon chuckled. "You will die so we may live" the demon laughed as it whipped its arm out towards Zen, successfully scratching his face with its claws. "AHHH!" Zen yelled out in pain, jumping back holding his bleeding cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU" Zen roared. "EGGMAN, INITIATE THE MACHINE, NOW!" Zen yelled as Eggman nodded and put on the headphones and glasses he thought would help him. Finally, Eggman pressed some buttons and the machine said "INITIATING…3 MINUTES UNTIL DEPLOYMENT" as it said that a satellite like thing came out from the top of the large machine.

"You know, that was a very low blow you did on my poor subordinate" The demon stated, seemingly amused. "And I thought that I was the only one who could bully her to that point" The demon chortled. "No matter, I will destroy you either way".

**woah! Lot of shiz happened, huh? REVIEW OR THE DEMON WILL GET YOU! lol **


End file.
